The Betrayal of a Hero:Up for adoption
by The-Betrayed-Son-of-Hades
Summary: Percy Jackson I betrayed by most of the people at camp including his girlfriend because of Jake, A Son of Zeus with a ego, that is jealous of Percy's fame and makes almost everyone hate him. He runs away and is adopted by Hestia and disappears for 5 years. Will some one heal his broken heart? Or will he die alone and broken? 1st fan fiction im bad at summaries T cause im paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own PJO or HOO :' (**

 **Prologue**

 **Percy POV**

Slash, roll, parry, stab. That is what I have been doing for the past 3 days since I left THAT place. I am Percy Jackson, immortal hero, former son of Poseidon, former hero of Olympus, bane of many monsters, bane of many titans, bane of many giants, survivor of two great prophesies, and a betrayed and forgotten hero. I used to have a great life, A girl friend, many friends, a family that cared about me. And it all came crashing down because of one idiotic and big-headed son of Zeus.

 _Flashback 5 years ago_

It has been seven months since the second Giant war ended and the seven were given immortality and I was given partial immortality(where I can only die in battle). I arrived at camp after doing the twelve labors of Hercules for Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth. I had been gone for five months,it took a little longer than expected because I was almost killed twice and had to spend months trying to catch the Teumessian fox because Athena still thought I wasn't good enough for her daughter, but the fates must have wanted me to catch it because it tripped over a root and I caught it.

I was casually walking around camp, getting angry and disgusted looks by the campers. When I said hi to my friends at camp, they either slapped,punched, or hurt me and then they would all say "Jake was right, you are a selfish, attention seeking jerk". I found out later from Chiron that Jake was a son of Zeus that arrived about a month after I went on the quest and killed 3 hell hounds on the boarder of camp, apparently everyone worshiped him because he was a son of Zeus. When he found out about me, he started framing stuff on me and spreading rumors that I just wanted glory. He even managed to make Jason, Piper, Grover, Leo, Hazel and Frank to hate me. The only ones that were not influenced by Jake were Thalia,(who is with the hunters) Nico,(who is in the underworld mostly) Chiron and even though she has acted a bit distant lately, Annabeth.

Line break brought to you by a company protected by copy right

 _2 Weeks later_

This is the day! The day I finally propose to Annabeth. The ring I asked Hephaestus to make has arrived. It was completely silver with a emerald shaped like a trident and a gray diamond over it shaped like a owl, inside the ring was the inscription that read "Forever your seaweed Brain". He walked to the Athena cabin and went in. He saw Malcolm, one of Annabeth's siblings and decided to ask him where she was. "Hey Malcolm, do you know where Annabeth is?" Malcolm, hearing my voice turned to face me with a worried expression. I was gonna question it but decided against it. " Hey Percy, I don't know where she is, but don't go to the beach ok, there are sea creatures that wont listen to Poseidon." he said quickly and nervously. I said ok but stopped listening when he said beach. So I went to the beach to just relax and I saw a dirty blonde haired girl ,that was probably a Aphrodite girl and Jake sitting together but I just ignored them until I heard him say " Annabeth, when are you gonna dump that stupid son of Poseidon? He was probably cheating on you with someone else while he was on his quest." I decided to sneak around, a new skill I had picked up while trying to catch the fox. Then to my horror, she said " I don't care for him Jake, he was just a stepping stone that I used to reach my goals. When I see him again, I'll dump him and we can be together." she said as I stepped out of the bushes. " Oh don't worry Annabeth, you don't have to tell me." I said in a voice void of emotion.

 **Third Person POV** (Still in Flash back)

"P..Percy? T..this isn't what it looks like...I jus-" She was cut off "Save it Annabeth, I heard what you said to him about you using me as a stepping stone. You were my mortal anchor while I bathed in the Styx. I pulled you out of the way while I fell into Tartarus, TARTARUS ,for you. I STILL HAVE NIGHTMARES BECAUSE OF IT! BUT I CONVINCED MYSELF IT WAS BETTER ME THAN YOU!" he said in a voice laced with venom and anger. His sea green eyes that usually hold joy, are now the color of the hurricane that is raging around them.

Annabeth then dropped to her knees crying " P..please Percy, I..I'm sorry, t..take me b..back please P..Percy." Percy then threw a black box at her and said the thing that would make her regret her actions for the rest of her immortal life. "I can't believe I was going to propose to you." he said as his heart was shattered. He left Annabeth crying and ran to his cabin, grabbed his stuff and ran to his moms apartment.

When he got there, he realized something was wrong, when he ran inside, he found his stepdad Paul and his mom on the ground dead. He started to cry when Poseidon arrived and saw Sally dead. He looked at Percy with anger and the next thing he said completely broke Percy. "I Poseidon hereby sever any and all connections to Perseus Achilles Jackson." As he said that, Percy felt his connection to the sea slip away until it was gone. When Poseidon left, Hestia, the Goddess of the hearth, arrived and told him "Perseus, I have seen what he did to you, and I know of what _she_ did to you, and I have two requests, my first on is if you would like to be my champion." He looked at her with blood shot eyes and said " Of course Lady Hestia" he said and as he said that he felt warmth enter his body." The second thing," she continued " Is that I want to adopt you as my son." He looked stunned and then said "Of course Lady Hes- Mom." he said smiling.

 _Flash Back End_

 **So? Is it good? Please review if you liked it and don't hesitate to criticize as this is my first fan fiction. Also I have not decided on the pairings and I want you lazy people (term of endearment as I am one myself :P) to decide. Until my next upload. See ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, The-Betrayed-Son-of-Hades here**

 **sorry to disappoint some of you but this is not a chapter, this is just something to help me determine the pairing and some OC's to put in to help our hero. My OC is gonna be present so you are gonna see(or see a disruption?) how he is in the format for the OC.**

 **For the pairings:ArtemisZoeA goddess(post a review)A cannon character(post a review)or someone else.(post a review)**

 **Format for the OC's(PM me and I will chose which ones,Nothing that would make it OP, i might have to tweak the characters powers if too op** **):**

 **Name: James Nightengale**

 **Godly parent: Hades**

 **Personality: Serious when he needs to be, sarcastic when he wants to be, stupid almost always, and a good friend to those who are friendly to him. A bit sadistic and cold to people to annoy him.**

 **Appearance: Black hair, Orange eyes, Muscular(lean)**

 **Vehicles: His motorcycle that turns into a necklace when not in use and can never be lost or stolen**

 **Weapons: Two stygian iron swords that turn into a leather bracelet and a ring. And a belt of infinite stygian iron throwing knives that turn into a normal belt.**

 **Likes: Black, Blood red, His Ducati 848 Evo motorcycle, and people who are good.**

 **Powers: Shadow manipulation, Fire manipulation, shadow travel and wings**

 **You can add more detail into the OC description if you want and feel free to PM me at anytime if you guys have any helpful criticism. The-Betrayed-Son-of-Hades signing off, adios.**


End file.
